cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Collin Larson
Overview |badges= }} __toc__ Introductions Contact Introduced By * Jake Kim * Wilma Peterson * Detective Frasenbacker New Contact(s) Information Cybernetics Expert Collin Larson is one of those people who seems to be always near greatness but never in the spotlight. A talented, driven engineer, Collin was one of the workhorses of the cybernetics revolution. He helped develop the first fully robotic artificial limbs and was a key member of the team that perfected nerve machine integration. Yet, for all his hard work, Collin remains an unsung hero of the scientific community. This may be due to his habit of getting his hands dirty with matters not scientific in nature. For several years now, Collin has been fascinated by the city's heroes, and he spends almost all his free time working with them to catch criminals, especially cybernetic thieves like the Freakshow. When he's honest with himself, Collin has to admit that he is beginning to find this work much more rewarding than his research. Initial Contact The chance to work with heroes like you is worth any amount of hassle. I hope we have a lot of success together. Store * Inspirations * * * Story Arc Missions Briefing The Freakshow have been mouthing off about disrupting the satellite communication conference that's happening today. Their leader, a Tank Freak called @br4mz, claims it's all about fighting globalization, but it looks to me like the Freaks are more worried about new security measures that would keep them from pirating satellite TV. And they'll kill to keep getting free television. Could you go to the offices where it is being held and make sure that the Freakshow don't do just that? The Freakshow will move soon, you won't have a lot of time to stop them. Maybe two hours at the most. You'll have to do two things to prevent a tragedy here, Hero. First, you'll need to rescue any hostages the Freakshow have taken. Second, you'll have to defeat Sputnik to make sure he doesn't try this again. Enemies Notable NPCs * Bussinessperson x7 (NPC Hostage) * Sputnik (Freakshow Tank) (Boss) '''Debriefing' This was a big win, Hero. We cannot allow those Freakshow clowns to call their shots and threaten legitimate bussiness. Briefing Despite their chaotic tendencies, the Freakshow make very efficient use of technology. I've had one of my sources lloking for Freakshow hacking operations, to try and disrupt their computer infiltration and data raiding. We just found one of their netwrok nodes, and the Freakshow are coordinating a huge strike through it. If you're up for a challenge, I could give the location so you can take the Freakshow offline. If you take this one, it could be tricky. The Freakshow will react quickly to change their plans, so you'll have about 90 minutes at the outside to finish things up. I am providing you a disc containing a program to disrupt their network, and shut down their current activity. Shutting them down is your only priority here, so don't get too caught up fighting them if you can. Enemies Notable NPCs * None Debriefing You stopped the Freakshow raid and shut down that location completely. This should disrupt their network offensives for a time. Briefing A lot of the city's power comes from the Reactor facility in Terra Volta. If the reactor were to go down, it would cause chaos in every zone of Paragon City. The Freakshow are all too aware of this, and would like nothin better than to see Terra Volta taken offline. I need a hero who can go to Terra Volta and keep the Freakshow from causing more damage there. The Freakshow have been seen all over the zone, often blockading roads or fighting with other villains. If you're having trouble finding them, you could check the Walker Energy complex or the Savage Waste Disposal facility. Enemies Debriefing You really fought the good fight against the Freakshow, Hero. Terra Volta can keep running thanks to your efforts. Briefing The Family have started leaning on the bussinesspeople of Independence Port. They seem to think that with so much hero attention going to protecting Terra Volta or fighting groups like the Council and the Freakshow, they're free to do as they please. I'd like to see them taught just how wrong they are. If the Family thinks heroes aren't paying attention to their crimes, they're sure to try and increase their activity. If you can defeat about 30 of them, they should be able to get the message. Enemies Debriefing You really showed the Family, Hero! They won't think that they can escape the notice of Paragon City's heroes for some time after all of this. The City's bussinesspeople are thankful. Briefing Talos Island is seeing a lot of Freakshow activity in the last few days, and it's making life difficult for people living there. The city is asking for heroes to fight the Freakshow in Talos Island. When I heard that, I thought you might be able to help. New Sparta and New Troy are both getting overrun, but I'm sure any neighborhood in the Talos Island would welcome your assistance. Enemies Debriefing I knew I could count on you, Hero. The Freaks didn't even know what hit them. Briefing The Small bussiness association in Independence Port are reporting an increase in activity by the Family in the zone. They're pushing people around and acting like they're the real power in the area. People are hoping that a hero will be willing to show those thugs who the real power in the city is. Defeating about 30 Family members or so should be enough to demonstrate that they're not untouchable. I've heard that they've recently stepped up operations around Power Island, but you should be able to make an impression on them anywhere in the zone you can find them. Enemies Debriefing Thugs like the Family always try to assert their power over honest people. As long as there are heroes to stand against them, they won't be able to get away with it. Briefing This is something that might concern you, Hero. A contact I have in the Freakshow tells me that Dreck, the leader of the Freakshow, has ordered his men to hunt you down. I think it might be a good idea if you returned the favor and hunted the Freakshow right back. The Freakshow aren't to be underestimated, they're tenacious and crazy. But if you can cause enough damage to them, even Dreck will realize that they don't need to antagonize you anymore. If you're having trouble finding Freaks, a lot of them can be found in Independence Port, Talos Island and Terra Volta. Enemies Debriefing Word from my informant is that the hunt is off, Hero. It seems that Bile, one of Dreck's lieutenants, ran a statistical analysis and found that you were causing more damage to them than before. My informant says that Dreck was badly embarrased. Briefing The Freakshow have kidnapped Tony Bass, a city official, long suspected of corruption and having connections with The Family, the crime syndicate from Independence Port. it looks like everyone may have been wrong about him, however, if the Freaks want him. Go to the abandoned warehouse on your map, defeat all villains you find there, and rescue Tony Bass. You'll need to move on this one, you'll probably only have 90 minutes to wrap this up. Something doesn't add up about this, I can't put my finger on it, but watch yourself. Enemies Notable NPCs * Tony Bass (NPC Hostage) '''Debriefing' So the Family was trying to rescue Tony Bass, huh? Sounds like our suspicions about him might have been correct after all. This is good information. Well done. External Links *